The Dance Of The Dead
by circusmonster
Summary: Maka is just at another school doing her normal everyday activities. Which is putting ghost at rest. This job shouldn't be any different, yet it is. Maka meets a ghost named Crona and can't help but be a little resistant to put him to rest.
1. Chapter 1

5 different schools in less than 4 months. Not to bad, but not her best.

Maka just blankly stares at the principal retaining none of the nonsense he is speaking.

From the first words she heard she knows he is complementing her on her grades and achievements, but she been through this so many times it has become annoying.

Finally, the shaking hand part which means this talk is coming to an end.

"All in all Death High School is honored to have you." Says the principle holding out his hand.

She hesitate before shaking his hand, but she really doubts he noticed and she replies "Thank you and it was nice to make your acquaintance."

She notices him smile at her and she knows she played it well.

After repaying the complement Maka quickly gets out and heads for her homeroom.

Calculus Which means she is going to be one of the youngest in the class. Great.

Knock Kn-

"What?" asks a man with a scar going across his face and with an irritated voice.

He seems like a bucket of sunshine.

"I'm Maka Albarn and I'm in your class starting today."

"Ok then" he then looks at the class and introduces her the same way she introduced herself.

He then looks to her and says "You can take the seat in the back row to the far right"

When Maka looks over at the seat she notices the seats already taken and tells him so.

When she says this the persons makes a loud squeak.

"What do you mean its taken, its completely empty." he states with judging eyes

When Maka looks back she notices that no ones there.

That means she's either going crazy or a ghost is haunting the school and the probability of both of those situations happening are about 50/50.

But she can't say that and decides to make an excuse.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I actually did need my glasses" she says awkwardly and rushes toward the seat.

Its then that she notices how the girls are looking at her and she can tell that this class is going to be a challenge.

Even before she took her seat the teacher she didn't know the name of had already stared teaching.

However, she couldn't care any less about calculus.

The only thing she was interested in was the kid she saw.

She actually did forget her glasses and lost her contacts so she couldn't really see the facial features to tell what gender the person was, but she saw pink hair.

It is probably a girl most guys she has seen don't die their hair pink, but you never know.

As she casually looks around she spots the person sitting in the window.

Even now seeing the person closer up its hard to if its a boy or girl.

The person has hair, body, and body posture like a girl yet has the eyes, lips, and a jaw like a guy.

She tells herself that she will just have to wait to hear the person talk and then decided.

Not even a second later the person realizes Maka is staring and trembles like crazy and tries to hide.

The kid looks around frantically trying to find anything to hide behind and as the time passes by the person seems to become even more distraught.

Just the sight of the person freaking out almost makes Maka giggle like a normal girl. Almost.

The persons eyes light up in relief in finding something to hide behind, which is the carpet and makes a futile attempt to hide. However, the person seems content with the hiding place and sighs in relief.

Seeing this sight takes all her will to stop herself from laughing and she has no doubt she is making a constipated face.

When the bell rings for lunch she is surprised to see how fast the time has past.

All the kids leave and she sees the teacher walking toward her.

"You do know its is lunch time?" he asks her like she is an idiot.

This teacher is really getting on her nerves, but she puts on a mask and pretends everything is fine and replies "Yes I do know it is lunch time, but I'd rather read in here. Is this alright with you?"

"Its fine. Just don't go looking through my stuff and if you'd like to read one of my books I have some in the closet." the teacher says seeing through her disguise

"But isn't that part of your stuff?" She question before he leaves

"Yes it is"

"Then how can I read a book in there if you said not to go through your stuff." Maka looks him in the eye and say bluntly leaving any trace of her good girl act

Saying this seems to get a small reaction out of him which makes her a bit happier. "You may choose to accept my offer or not either way it doesn't matter to me." and with that he leaves and slams the door.

Touchy.

Guess he can't take a joke.

When she get up to look through his shelf she finds Romeo and Juliet.

She has to read this book this year so why not start it early.

Before starting to read the first page she remember the ghost.

Maka slowly gets up and carefully walks hoping not to scare the kid away.

When she's next to the big lump she lies down, grabs the carpet, and yells "boo!" The ghost screams and floats to sits next to the high window trying to get away from her.

Great she thought, exercise.


	2. Chapter 2

While Maka was thinking of a way to get to the window ledge without hurting herself a question pops into her head.

Why is the ghost running away from me and not attacking me or begging for my help?

All the ghost Maka have ever seen do either one of two things.

* * *

One: They beg her to help them.

Usually they ask for help because they had some petty fight with one of their loved ones before they died.

Most of the time it is a married person begging and giving her a sob story of how it feels that the last thing they said to their husband or wife were words of hate.

These type of ghost are easy to put at peace unlike the second type of ghost.

Type two: They try to kill her.

Unlike what most people think ghost actually can touch a person, but it is not the way people may think.

Ghost are basically made of grief, hate, or sorrow.

All are emotions that cause pain.

So it isn't hard to believe that their touch will cause pain.

When you see a ghost you don't want to be touched by them at all.

If a ghost touches you it is going to pull out what ever part of your body it touches, or goes through.

For example, if a ghost hand goes through your stomach it will pull out all the organs it went through.

With these type of ghost you can't put them to rest by fixing their problem.

You have to burn their bones.

Maka has never seen a ghost run away from her before, so this ghost is special.

* * *

She finally figured out a way to get up their she just hopes she doesn't die trying.

Maka has to stand on her desk, jump to the smallest cabinet, pull herself to the tallest one, and take a large leap to the ledge of the window.

Its not like she is afraid of heights because she isn't scared of anything.

Besides- no she can't think about that now.

She has to think of another way to the window and finds none.

Against her apprehension she stands on the desk.

All the while the ghost is sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, head covered by arms, and rocking back and forth.

Guess its now or never.

She jumps to the cabinet top perfectly.

Maka feels herself smile proudly.

She loses worry because the easy part is here.

All she has to so is pull herself up and that is easy.

In a second she has pulled herself up and now has to leap over to the edge which is a couple feet away.

I'm alright.

I can do this.

She mumbles this to herself repeating the two sentences.

And to her surprise she did make it, but now she has to face a new problem.

The kid is staring at her with scared wide eyes "Y-Yo-You c-can see me, but you s-shouldn't be able to. No, t-this shouldn't be happening." the ghost looks like it's about to pass out or start hyperventilating.

It is really hard to figure out the persons voice it is right in the middle of being a guys or girls.

It isn't to high and not to low, but she is just going to go with a boy because his voice reminds her of a little boy she use to know.

"No, I'm just talking and following my imaginary friend named Bill." She says with sarcasm.

His face and body relaxes in relief "That's good" he states and mumbles something too quietly to hear.

Maka can't believe he actually thinks she is telling the truth.

How can she not see or hear him if she answered him back.

Can someone really be that nai-

"W-Wait, yo-you can see me!" he points a shaky finger at her "I-If you couldn't s-see me you wouldn't h-have answered me."

Way to go Einstein.

"I was being sarcastic. I didn't think you would believe me and if I couldn't see you that wouldn't have anything to do with answering back because I might have heard you." She says in a monotone voice.

"S-So can see and hear me?" he questions quietly looks down at his hands.

"Yes"

"O-Oh" he keeps his head down trying to hide his blush, but it is easily seen to Maka.

Wow, she thought I never knew ghost were able to blush.

It's sorta cute.

Well, as cute as a dead person can be.

"Do you r-really have an imaginary friend named Bill" he questions quickly and turns even redder looking everywhere instead of her "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

Maka can't help to smirk at his reaction "I don't have an imaginary friend called Bill, but I did have an imaginary friend called Nobody."

"Why did you name him that?"

"When I was younger I was always alone and would pity myself by thinking "Nobodys my friend" and I made myself believe that Nobody was a real person that would be my friend and never leave me." when she finished telling him she looks at him an sees him on verge of tears.

"It's okay. It isn't that bad anymore, I'm used to being alone." she says hoping to make him stop pitying her and even puts on her sweetest smile, but all she does is actually make him cry.

"Y-You shouldn't have to get use to it. Being lonely h-hurts." Maka realizes that he must know by experiencing it himself because being alone does hurt and realizing that this boy has felt the same pain as her has an effect on her.

But not enough to do any thing about it.

She wouldn't want to get too attached to the boy.

Despite that, when she sees the boy try to wipe his tears Maka can't help but be reminded of her little brother.

Her brother would cry the exactly same way as him.

He would wipe his tears with his whole hand which would cover his whole face all while he would hiccup uncontrollably.

Instantly, like a reflex she starts to wipe the boys tears.

And regrets it the second she does it.

She pulls her hand back as tough it burned her.

Maka hears the boy gasp in shock "How d-did you do that?" he touches where she touched him and has a look of aw on his face.

"I'm a ghost hunter we're born with the powers like touching ghost without hurting ourselves." Maka states feeling stupid for letting herself think of her brother.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Maka puts her hand in front of him " I'm Maka Albarn what is your name?"

The boy looks at her hand intensively for a while and finally shakes her hand. His eyes never leave her hand and he softly whispers almost breathlessly "Crona"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Story will be pretty slow. (Sorry :33)**

* * *

The rest of the school day was a drag for Maka since after lunch she had another class and that class didn't have Crona in it.

Crona.

She has to know what happened to him so he can move on, but will he let her help or will he fight Maka.

Does she even want him to leave?

Of course she does.

Ridiculous question

Its her job as a ghost hunter that she can't let any ghost stay no matter how much they remind her of her brother or make her smile.

He made her smile.

She hasn't truly smiled for years.

Seven years to be exact.

She can't think about him in a good way.

All ghost are bad or else they wouldn't be here.

Maka has to forget him for a while because she has something very important to do.

She has to get her only friend back home.

Asura is finally getting out after five years.

Maka remembers first meeting Asura and all the events afterward like a story, because at times it feels like one to her.

* * *

Once upon a time, not to long ago a small girl was hiding from the world grieving over the lost of someone special.

That person was her other half and when he disappeared she didn't feel that it was fair.

How can he die when she's still here.

Especially when it was her fault.

Leading up to her twins death she hid in a box in a dark ally.

She would be dead meat if anyone would try to hurt her.

Against the dead she could easily protect herself, but against real people her brain would go all blank.

As the result of that when an old man jumped at her she was frozen.

She was scared, but she couldn't do anything.

All of a sudden he was gone.

In front of her was a boy only a few years older than her covered in scarfs from head to toe.

She wasn't frightened of him which confused her.

The only other person she wasn't scared of was her twin brother.

When this strange boy sat in front of her she didn't cower back in fear, she looked at the boy straight in his eyes.

When he extended his hand toward her she reflexively covered her head to protect herself.

And when she never felt a blow she timidly peaked outside the protection of her arms and she saw the boy smiling with his hand still out, waiting. "I'm Asura, whats your name?" he smiled a smile that most people would think is sinister, but to her it was the kindest smile she had ever seen.

"Maka" the little girl shakes his hand excitedly, but in the back of her mind thinking that he will soon leave me too.

"Well Maka I hope we'll become great friends."

Like all stories this one also has a twist

"NO! NO!" screams Asura crushing Maka in a hug "Maka you can't let them take you they will taint you." he now holds her by her face squishing her cheeks together.

"You're to cute and pure for them, you know that right? You know how vile every other human is."

Maka just stares at her friend.

She has no clue how to get out of this or why this even started.

"You are not going to take her from me!" he yells at the police officers that are pointing guns at Asura.

She wants them to stop she wants everything to stop.

But she can't do anything.

She's not good with reasoning like her brother was, she can't even reason him to stop.

The only thing she can do is correct someone and state boring facts until they leave.

But Asura is such a weirdo that if she actually did do that he would enjoys listening to her blabber on and on about boring fact and wouldn't leave!

She has tried many times before, but he has always stayed.

Maka had always tought it was a good thing until now.

A graying man with a megaphone yells "Put the girl down you don't want to hurt her do you?"

"I'm protecting her, why would I want to hurt her. I love her!" Asura starts crushing her again in a tight hug

Of course, she thinks.

Love.

It is always the problem.

The same as ghost.

Maka smirks. She has found the solution. She knows what to do.

She kicks him in the gut, he doesn't expect this and falls. Hard. She feels nothing when she hears a loud crack.

Maka stands over him with a dazed look on her face

"Love! Please, that isn't a good thing. All it does is causes pain . Love shuts down your frontal cortex and causes you to make stupid decisions. Don't you dare say that you love me." she spits

Asura makes a face that will be imprinted to the inside of her eyelids for as long as she lives.

* * *

At least, he doesn't hate her.

Afterwards he got stuck in a hospital with therapist talking to him everyday.

He would have gotten sent to an Mental Institution, but she made sure he didn't.

In those places you get raped, beaten, and mistreated.

He doesn't deserve that, no one does.

It has been five years since then and he has had many chances of getting out, but before the date he is scheduled to be releases he always does something to get into more trouble.

But finally he has been able to behave himself.

After a forty-three minute drive she has finally arrived at the hospital.

To be precise, it took forty-three minutes and fifty-seven seconds to arrive at the hospitals entrance.

The hospital with hundreds of rooms with dozens of ghost.

Ghost at hospitals usually aren't trouble, most of the time they stay for a little while and just leave on there own.

Second floor, right, right, 23 steps and Maka is at room 212.

Room 212 is Asuras room.

647 steps.

It took Maka 647 steps to get from her car to his room.

She opens the door and is shocked at what she sees.


	4. Chapter 4

She can't believe how much has changed.

The last time she saw him his skin was pale as paper.

His bones were basically all you would see.

His skin had cuts that formed in the shape of an eye.

Asura now looks completely normal.

His skin has turned back into his normal color.

He has gained weight and his cuts are all almost healed.

Also, he is out of his hospital gown and back to being wrapped in scarfs.

Maka can't help herself and she hugs him so hard he end up on the grown with her laying on top of her.

When he wrappes his arms around her the only thing she can do is hug him tighter.

"Maka, can you please let go. You are squeezing the life out of me." he pats her head when she lets go and teases her "You know you didn't need to attack me, I would have hugged you if you asked."

"I did not attack you." Maka starts pulling on his hair noticing how long it has gotten.

It wasn't to long ago that he lit it on fire

And now it passes his shoulders.

"Well" Maka stands up and offers him a hand "We should get going if we want to get to The Golden Coral."

At hearing the words of his favorite restaurants name he get up really fast and excitedly asks "Really?"

"Of course, we're going to eat everything just like old-"

Before she is able to finish her sentence he grabs her by the hand and drags her to the car.

Asura opens the door and pushes her in to the driver seat and take the seat next to her.

Maka just looks at him with a completely blank face and smiles at him.

He looks over at her surprised to see her rare smile. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." she says. "I'm just glad to have you back."

After a few seconds they are driving off to their favorite buffet and unknown to Maka her comment made Asura turn red.

Maka is now at her twentieth plate of food.

Asura is at forty something and going for another plate.

When he comes back he eats it all in one swallow.

Sexy, she thinks sarcastically

Asura is getting up to get another plate of food when Blake comes.

Blake is the manager, and has been for as long as they could remember.

"I see you guys are back." he looks at me for a while, but then turns back to glare at Asura "With a bigger appetite than before it seems."

Maka can see the corner of Asuras mouth twitches up and she knows he is thinking the same thing as her.

They are back!

And better than ever.

They get kicked out which isn't a big surprise for them.

It happens every time they eat there.

So now on the drive back to Makas apartment she feels like her stomach is going to explode.

She has probably gained twenty pounds in that one meal.

But it was worth it.

Maka feels Asura starting at her intensively and she knows what he is trying to do.

To bad for him she learned how to keep him from invading her thoughts.

Asura is now turning red from holding his breath, trying to concentrate enough to break through her wall.

"You're not going to get through." she looks at him with raised eyebrows.

He finally breathes turning back to his normal color "Why are you blocking me out, are you hiding something from me?"

"You should know by now I wont tell you anything unless you ask."

"Fine" he gives her a challenging look "Why are you blocking me out, are you still having a tough time making friends, have you been eating well, are you on a new job, if you are how close are you to finishing, what kind of ghost is it, do you want my help, are you feeling okay, and-"

Maka put her hand on his mouth to stop him from talking. " Let me answer these first and then you can ask more questions okay?"

He nods his head.

"Good, Im blocking you out because I hate it when you get inside my head, yes I still can't make friends, yes I have been eating, I am on a new job, I have barely started, it isn't like any other ghost you or I have ever seen before, I'll tell you if I need help, and Im feeling fine." she answers all in one breath

"What do you mean its a ghost I've never seen?"

"The ghosts name is Crona and he ran away from me. He didn't attack me or ask me for help. Its weird right?"

"Defiantly, and can I please-"

"No I can handle it myself and what was your last question?"

"Never mind it wasn't important." and with that he runs into the apartment yelling about how big it is.

Maka is glad that he hasn't changed his childish ways.

She misses it a lot.

But she doesn't miss his mind reading.

She always gets huge headaches for blocking him out for so long.

Crona, what is she going to do about him.

He isn't like any other ghost.

He isn't like any other person.

No.

Tomorrow she has to find out why he is still here, then she can find a solution and get rid of him.

No matter what she will find a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

Two young twins were running around playing a little game of tag.

They had forgotten about their assignment and decided to play.

The girl was running away from her brother and unknown to them one of their assignments were lurking in the forest that they were headed to.

The little girl was running backward not looking in front of her.

She was focused on her brother.

Teasing him about how much faster she was then him.

Unlike his sister he was able to see the thing in front of them.

It was a ghost.

He didn't know what to do, he looked at his sister watching her still giggling, totally oblivious to the danger she was in.

In the spur of the moment he pushed her out-of-the-way, being the hero he is.

The ghost went right through him pulling everything inside of him outside.

The ghost chucked looking at the mess it made.

The boy didn't look like anything anymore.

He looked like soup.

The little girl lay on the floor just staring in horror.

She didn't even scream.

She didn't even shed one tear.

She didn't want to believe that she was alone.

Once upon a time there were two twins, now only one remains.

-

Makas eyes study the room trying to rid of the memory.

Why did she have to think of this now?

Thinking about it over and over won't change anything.

It won't change that her brother's death was all her fault.

It won't change that she is now alone.

And it certainly won't change that he is gone and never coming back.

She has to stop thinking.

Thinking wont help her in any way, it only wastes time.

She bangs he head hard against the wall, but she doesn't feel the pain to long before she starts to heal.

She wishes just for once that she would be able to feel pain for longer than a second.

She finds what she is looking for.

And it is laying on the floor in a fetal position.

She gets closer to him and carefully watched him.

He looks like he is sleeping.

But that is impossible.

Sleep is necessary for living bodies to rest, and to able our brains process information.

However, Crona has none of these so he shouldn't need sleep.

Makas mind races over the reasons he might do this.

The most logical answer she comes up with is that he is imitating sleeping to feel alive again.

She looks over at him again.

His breathing is shallow, pulse is slow, and he is snoring.

He looks unbelievably cute.

She starts tracing his facial features starting with his eyebrows.

She hears him sigh, she snaps out of it and rips her hand away as fast as she can.

How can she do this again.

She must stop this.

It is crazy.

He is a ghost.

He wakes up and at first he still looks half asleep.

When he opens his eyes again they widen.

He notices how close Maka is to him and scoots away.

He looks at her for a while and then looks back at the ground counting the tiles. "Y-Your b-back."

"Of course, I am a ghost hunter and you're a ghost."

She looks at him and he has his fists griped tightly.

He gulps "I-I know, but I don't want to k-kill you. If I do I will be a-alone again."

She looks at him comprehending nothing. "Then don't kill me."

"But if I don't s-she will get mad."

She has an idea.

"Fine then." She stands up "Do it"

He stops crushing his arm and looks at her. "Wh-What?"

She steps closer "Try to kill me." she smirks

He is shivering again.

Crona stands up looking sick.

Only to fall back down.

"I-I can't." he gasps

She can't believe it.

As soon as she thought she might be getting somewhere he confused her again.

She falls on her knees and grabs her head.

Shes going to fail.

She has no idea how to make this ghost move on.

They never thought us how to deal with ghost like this.

She wont get any results.

And if she doesn't get any results she won't be able to find a solution.

"Maka."

She looks up and sees a shattered boy.

Not a boy, a ghost.

She can't even imagine what he has been through when he was alive.

She doesn't have the right to pity herself.

Maka stands back up smiling at the boy.

Shes going to figure this out, but she can't continue like this.

"A-Are you o-okay?"

"Yea." she looks at him sweetly "Thanks for worrying."

"Y-Your welcome" he has a small blush.

"So, Crona how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. H-How old are you?" He looks down again. Maka pulls his chin up and make him make eye contact with her.

He gasps and turns red at her touch. "I am also fifteen. Sorry again, I needed to see your eyes."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard that eyes are the gateway to the soul?"

"No. S-Should I?" he looks worried.

Crona looks down and then looks back up remembering what she said.

"Don't worry It is okay if you haven't." she looks him in the eye "Eyes are basically an easy way to tell if someone is lying or how they are feeling."

"You can tell that just by looking at s-some ones eyes?"

"Yup"

"C-Can you teach m-me?" he fidgets with something he found on the ground

"Sure."

"Rea-"

"But only if you answer one of my questions."

Crona looks at her excitedly and nods his head

Maka hopes this doesn't back fire at her.

"How did you die?" she tried to sounds less blunt but doesn't succeed.

She expects him to get mad or sad, but he doesn't.

What surprises her more is what he answers.

"I'm not dead."

Maka looks bewildered now.

A few minutes pass.

She just sits there staring at him even when he looks away uncomfortably.

"You are dead."

"I-I am not." he looks down and then looks at her in the eye with determination "I'll show you I am not."


	6. Chapter 6

"Crona?" she spins in circles looking for him while pulling on her hair. "Crona!" Maka yells in distress.

The people around her are looking at her like she is crazy.

She doesn't care because shes to busy trying to not have a breakdown.

Where is he?

She leans against the building closing her eyes trying to pretend shes alone.

She can't.

There are too many people in such a small space.

What if she is stuck in her until the end of eternity?

She is going to be stuck here forever.

These thoughts and a million more are running through her head at the speed of light.

She has to count.

Counting fixes everything.

But what can she count.

She can't count the side walk blocks because people feet are blocking them.

Trees.

She can count them.

Okay.

12 trees.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7-

"Maka?"

Maka jumps at hearing her name.

Crona is in front of her with worry in his eyes.

She doesn't know whether to punch him or hug him.

She decides on holding his hand tight, like it's her lifeline

She gulps and her voice trembles "Don't leave me again" She entwines her fingers with his and he does the same.

"I won't" he looks at her understanding.

They both look at one another for a while.

None of them looking away, an unspoken promise past among the two.

She tugs on his hand "Lead the way."

"Y-Yea." he turn away to hide his blush and starts to walk around everyone.

Being careful not to touch anyone.

Being careful of her.

He holds her hand like if he grips too tight she will break.

But why?

Doesn't he know she is going to betray him.

She is going to make him leave, whether he likes it or not.

No matter how confused she is with him she feels even more confused when her heart speed up when she held his hand.

Is she sick?

She studies him he is biting his lip in consecration and Maka feels her heart speed up again.

After both of them thinking a lot they finally stop.

Maka looks at where they are at and doesn't know what she feels.

She hates this place.

The hospital, the same one Asura spent five years in.

The place she spent months in a few days after her dad came to visit.

"Why are we here?" Maka releases Cronas hand and folds her arms across her stomach, shivering.

"Um, w-well, I'm showing you that I'm alive." he looks at his hand.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?"

He puts his hands behind his back "No."

She looks at him trying to look in his eyes, but he hides them.

It doesn't matter because she has a hunch.

Maka walks to him and grabs his hand again "You missed the warmth, didn't you?"

She looks there her hands together thinking that it looks right.

"Y-Yes" he looks almost ashamed.

She pulls his cheeks up into a smile and giggles at how cute he looks.

Crona looks at Maka with a bright blush.

Just then she comprehended what she was doing and pulls her hands away and looks down. "Walk" she speaks in boss like manner.

He just nods his head and walks not understanding what he did wrong.

She did it again.

What is wrong with her, why can't she treat this ghost like every other ghost?

Maka kicks the wall violently and puts a shoe sized dent in it.

Crona is scared and shaking, making sure not to look back at her.

This ghost with his crying, trembling and blushing is making her walls fall apart.

This dumb ghost has to stop.

She has spent too much time on them for them to come apart.

Her train of thought stops when she bumps into his back.

"S-Sorry."

Maka doesn't get why he is apologizing so just ignores it.

She looks suspiciously at what is in front of her.

Room 404.

"Are we going to stand here the whole day?"

He starts fidgeting with his fingers "Well, Ragnarok is in there a-and he isn't very nice."

"Is he a ghost too?"

"Y-Yea."

Ragnarok, huh.

That a weird name.

According to Nose mythology Ragnarok is the begging of the end, where only two humans will survive and a few gods will die.

As a result, the world will be remade and be peaceful forever.

Seems impossible to her.

Every society since the begging of time has always had its problems.

Maka reaches for the door knob but before opening it she looks at Crona.

He nods and holds his left arm in a tight grip nervously.

She opens the door expecting to see a ghost and sees none.

She looks around the room and it looks like any other hospital room.

A television, curtain separating the two rooms, chair, and bed for the patient.

Maka looks at the bed again and sees Crona.

She looks back at where she thought Crona was at and he is there right behind her watching Maka.

She looks back at the body.

Cronas a Coma Ghost.

Ghost like these aren't a problem because the never leave where there body is at and only stay a month at most.

However, when Maka got the job for Crona the description about Crona stated that he was at the school for longer than a year.

She looks from the corner of her eye and Crona is looking at his body with longing.

She can't stop herself and asks "You don't have to answer, but what happened?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but before he is able to he gets punched.

The thing he is punched by is a ghost that was filled with so much hatred that their appearance changed into a monster you would see in a nightmare.

This monster was very big and muscular, black as night, spikes all over its body, and on its face it only had and X across its face and two eyes with X's in the middle.

"I told you that you couldn't come here." the thing continues to abuse Crona.

"Ow, Ragnarok s-stop!" he fights back with Ragnarok trying to push him away "You know I can't deal with blood."

"You little-" he stops mid way noticing Maka and moves around trying to tell if she can see him.

When her eyes do follow he stops for a second and the runs toward her at full speed.

"Maka!" Crona warns

He throws a punch at Maka and she easily catches it without even flinching and crushed it hard enough to hear a crack.

She smiles evilly.

This is exactly what she needed.

"Bitch" he mumbles in pain.

He attempts to hit her again with his other hand, but Maka grabs it and flips him over her shoulder.

Ragnarok pulls on he leg causing her to fall.

He then pins her to the ground and punches her fiercely.

"Ragnarok, stop!" he tries to stop him but only gets pushed into the wall.

All the while, Maka just lays there allowing him to hit her.

She does nothing.

If she really wanted him stop she could stop him whenever she wants, but she doesn't want it to stop.

Maka enjoys this, even if it's just a little she is still able to feel something.

After a few minutes of this he gets tired and thinking that she is already died he stops.

To his surprise Maka is alive and her face has no evidence of being hit.

"I hope you had fun." she taunts him.

Maka wants to end this as soon as possible so jabs him at the back of the neck.

She gets off him and sits next to Crona watching him cry so much that his whole body shakes violently.

This boy who cries for her confuses her so much, but it makes her smile to know he cares.

Maka wraps her arms trying to comfort the boy not wanting him to cry anymore.

Crona gasps in surprise in the touch and looks up at her "Y-Your not hurt."

"No I am not" Maka wipes his tears with her sleeve "Don't cry any more."

Behind them Ragnarok is yelling because he is unable to move "You stupid cow what have you done to me."

Maka ignores it and continues to wipe Cronas tears until he calms down.

When his crying has stopped she asks "Better?"

He nods pink tinting his cheeks. "What happened to Ragnarok?"

"I temporary paralyzed him."

"C-Cool." he smiles.

Crona sits next to Ragnarok and starts messing with him.

"Don't touch me, little girl."

Cronas a girl?

This whole time she has thought Crona was a guy.

Cronas reactions toward her are guys reactions, why else would he blush when she touches him or her.

She wants to ask but tells her self its rude and decides against it

"So, you're not a guy." Maka bangs her head against the wall as soon as she speaks.

Didn't she agree to not say anything?

Maka turn to apologize but doesn't because the look on their faces.

"What?" she snaps, hating it when people stare.

Crona looks away, but Ragnarok doesn't.

"You seriously thought Crona was a guy." he looks at her in disbelief.

"Yea."

"No you didn't."

"Are you calling me a liar?" she wants to punch him.

"What if I am?" he challenges.

This ghost is going to burn, but not now.

She has to apologize to Crona.

Maka gets closer to Crona but not too close. "I'm sorry"

He looks at her and Cronas eyes don't show any sadness only relief "Why are you sorry."

"Well, I ... got your gender wrong."

"N-No you didn't." he smiles at her.

"But Ragnarok called you a girl." she looks at him confused.

"He likes to c-call me that because everyone mistakes me for a girl." he looks down sadly.

She lifts his chin and he gasps again.

She hopes he will always react like this to her touch "I didn't."

"I know." he whispers and for Crona just hearing those two words meant the world to him.

Maka opens the door to leave with Crona behind her, but before leaving she looks at Ragnarok.

"Bye Ragnarok, I hope you enjoy not being able to move for 20 more minutes." And with that Crona and Maka head home.

However, Maka is still confused.

There are so many things about Crona that is unique compared to any other ghost.

"Crona why do you stay at the school and not at the hospital?" she questions.

He stares at the sky with a goofy smile on his face "Because Ragnarok doesn't want me there."

"Don't you get lonely at the school?" Maka looks at him wondering why he is so happy.

"Yea, but I've been alone my whole life so I'm use to it." he shrugs.

She looks at him with empathy, understanding how he feels.

"Why don't you stay with me." Maka bites her lip so hard that it bleeds a little.

Where did that come from?

It's probably because of Asura.

That dumby said that she is to old to be living with him and she needs her space.

Doesn't he know how much she hates being alone and how much it scares her.

"W-What?" he looks like he is imagining things

Maka takes a deep breathe "I just thought that since your alone and well.. never mind." she gives up

"No, I want t-to." he looks embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Maka grabs his hand and starts running to her apartment feeling excited.

She gives up on trying to treat this boy like any other ghost because he isn't like any other ghost or person.

He is special.


	7. Chapter 7

Crona looks at the inside of her apartment with wide eyes "Wow." he gasps "I-Its so big."

"Yeah" As soon as Maka got inside her apartment her excitement faded and she was left with being exhausted.

"What is this?" He looks at the fish with wondering eyes not sure whether they are interesting or scary.

"Fish." she states simply "Haven't you seen them before?" She goes to the cabinet and gets the fish food.

"No" Cronas eyes are glued to the blue one that is swimming back and forth in a maniac way.

"You want to feed them?" Maka asks showing him the bottle.

His eyes instantly light up. "Y-Yes!" he reminds Maka of a kid.

She hands him the food and when he grabs it the bottle goes through his hand.

The plastic is in pieces and the food is all over the place.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Crona tries repeatedly to pick it up the food he dropped and doesn't succeed.

Maka watches him freak out and a smile appears on her face as she goes to get the broom and dusk pan.

Crona watches her clean the mess, sadly.

"I'm s-sorry." he says again, but this time more calmly following her as she throws the mess away.

She ruffles his hair "It's fine." she yawns feeling drained.

"Are y-you tired?" he asks shifting around uncomfortably.

"A bit." a huge understatement "Are you?"

"Yea." his eyes focused on the fish tank.

Maka points to the fish he has been curious about. "This one is named Black star."

Crona and Maka both watch Black Star racing around all over the tank.

"D-Did you name them all?"

Maka looks at her fish glad that she has someone else besides the fish now. "Yes, Do you want to know all their names?"

Crona observes the fish fascinated by them "Yea."

She looks at the only company she has had for the passed five years and points to the black one "This plain black one is Tsubaski, the one red eyes and white scales is Soul, the yellow one is Patty, the brown one is Liz, the Black one with the three white stripes is Death the kid, and as you know the blue one is Black Star.

She looks back at Crona and he is looking at her hair very intensively. "Is there something wrong with my hair."

He shakes his head side to side very rapidly. "N-No, It-It-Its just v-very...long." he hunched his shoulder and back trying to disappear.

Maka looks at her hair and realizes how long it is.

It is way past her waist, the last time she cut it was when she was nine.

And the last time she wore her beloved pigtails was the day he left.

She slams her head against the wall not wanting to think about it.

Maka looks back at Crona and he is still having a mini break down.

She touches his hair and he gasps and tenses just as she expected.

She really should name this thing he does.

She could call it The Feels or The Response.

The Reaction.

That makes sense.

She continues to play with his hair, she twirls it and braids it enjoying to softness. "Its soft." she informs him.

The whole time she is doing this Crona has not taken a breath.

She finally let's go and he is able to take a deep breath.

"Want to hear a secret?" Maka whispers in his ear feeling like a regular girl sharing gossip.

Crona shutters getting goose bumps, he does not trust himself to talk now so just nods.

She gets out of his personal space and focuses her attention on the fish tank "These fish in a way are my imaginary friends. I fantasize about a world were I am not a ghost hunter and have best friends that I have known since I was a kid. Tsubaski is my bestest best friend she is beautiful and so calm. Her school partner is Black Star who is basically in love with his self and somehow she can deal with him. Soul is my school partner he may seem jerk like, but he is really sweet underneath his cool attitude. Death the Kid is someone I could be a total nerd with, he loves books as much as I do and he gets sucked into them like me. However, he has Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder where he cannot stand anything being unsymmetrical, but it is a little funny. His school partners are two sisters; Liz and Patty. Those two are complete opposites of one another, Patty is like a big child that is almost never serious and Liz is a scaredy cat and serious most of the time." She glances at Crona feeling so embarressed.

Not wanting him to say anything she speaks again. "The guest room is this way." she walks without looking back.

Crona goes through what she said in his head word by word.

Maka opens the door and turns on the light switch revealing a large and empty room.

"If you need anything my room is across the hall." for some strange reason she wants to stay with him, but decides against it. "Good night and don't let the nightmares bite." with that she leaves closing the door behind her.

Why would she say that?

That was a thing her a Akio use to say to each other before sleeping.

Once again she slams her head against the wall leaving another mark.

Adding this mark and the one from earlier she has now made eight marks and she has only been here for three days.

She forgets about that and instantly falls asleep when she gets on her bed.

* * *

Maka...

With her long dirty blond hair, glowing green eyes, and sweet smiles.

She is so nice to a test subject like me.

Crona lies on the bed in a fetal position scared again.

He doesn't want to sleep.

He doesn't want to replay all the awful memories.

He forces himself awake by thinking about Maka.

Her gentle touches that magically make him feel better.

His eyes get heavy.

She played with his hair and it tickeld.

He remembers the feeling and falls asleep with a smile on his face, but it doesn't last long.

* * *

**"It's okay sweetly." she says in the fake voice she always uses when she does this. **

**She grabs a long needle with black liquid in it and she smiles wickedly. **

**He is scared. **

**He hates being strapped to this cold metal table and he doesn't like how tight his feet and hand are tied. **

**They hurt. **

**Everything hurts. **

**She is getting ready to poke him when he yells "Wait!" he looks over at his older brother laying motionless. "W-What did you d-do to Ragnarok?" **

**"Don't worry he's fine." her smile grows unnaturally larger. "I think. **

**At that point she stabs him with the needle. **

**He whimpers and squeezes his eyes tight expecting the pain to come. **

**When nothing happens he opens his eyes and sees her smile still on her face. **

**Then he feels it. **

**An excruciating pain in his head that feels like someone slamming a hammer against his head. **

**She is now frowning both of them knowing what is going to come next. **

**Not even seconds after the pain he starts having seizures. **

**They are worse than he has ever had. **

**His whole body moves uncontrollably slamming up and down. **

**He screams begging her to make it stop, but she doesn't care. **

**The only response he gets is the sound of the heavy door closing. **

**"No! Don't leave me." he screams in agony "P-Please" he begs **

**This continues for almost half a hour getting worse and worse. **

* * *

Crona doesn't realize he is screaming until Maka comes barging into his room. "Whats wrong?" her eyes search his face frantically trying to find out what is wrong.

His screaming has stopped, but it has turned into tears.

He cannot cry in front of Maka anymore and he hides his tears by hiding behind his hands. "G-Go away." he says between hiccups.

"No."

"I s-said go away." he says a bit louder.

He hears Maka sigh. "Okay then, Goodnight." she opens and shuts the door without leaving and imitates foot steps.

When Crona thinks she has left he lets all of his cries out.

Crona feels the bed move slightly and he knows its Maka. "I-I told y-"

"I don't care." she pulls his hands away from his face forcing eyes contact "I'm not leaving you like this." she says more softly.

She wipes his tears slowly and carefully.

"I'm n-not a baby." he turns his head.

"I never said you were." she turns his head back toward her "Want me to tell you a story?"

"Y-Yes please." his tears stopping.

She lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beat accelerate and starts the story.

_"There was once a tyrant that had two children. _

_They were twins, one boy and one girl. _

_The evil King only wanted a boy and decided to kill the girl. _

_However, when the wife found out she would not let him go through with it. _

_She begged her husband for hours and finally he agreed. _

_The next day the corpse of the bride was found. _

_True to his promise the King did not kill the pitiful child. _

_A few years later..." _

Cronas eyes closed he was almost asleep and the last thing he felt was Maka kissing his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka hears someone calling her name timidly, but she ignores it wanting to sleep forever.

She feels someone poke her face and tell her that it is nine o'clock and Maka responses by turning away and covering her head with the blanket.

"Wake up!" yells Crona.

Maka sits up and looks around.

Why is she in the guest room?

"Crona?" she asks rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I-It is time for school." he shows her the time.

If it were anyone else Maka would have yelled at them, but she only felt a bit irritated.

She grabs the alarm clock from Crona and throws it at the wall. "It is Saturday." And with that she buries her self in the blankets again.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't know." his voice shakes a lot.

She was trying to be nice yet he is still scared.

Maka groans and sits up. "I'm not mad so don't apologize. Lets just make it a rule that we don't apologize."

She starts to play with his hair again "Okay?"

He gulps hard and nods.

She starts to lie back down again but then realizes if she does Crona is just going to watch her sleep.

Maka gets up turns on the TV and gets the remote "What channel?"

"Whats a channel?" he asks.

"How could you-" she stops herself putting mental note to ask later. "Watch this then."

Maka goes back to her bed knowing for a fact he will like it. Who doesn't like anime, especially if the anime is Code Geass.

Maka lies back down and gets comfortably again.

DING DONG!

She gets out of her bed and stomps toward the door.

"What?" she groans.

"You look very attractive with that bed head look." Asura says sarcastically and walks inside her apartment.

Maka grabs the closest thing to her and flings it at him. "Do you know that it is only nine o'clock?"

He catches the vase she threw at him. "Yes I did." he throws it back at her with a smirk "And I see you are still throwing things at people?"

Maka throws the vase on the ground enjoying the sound of the glass shattering "No just you." She didn't throw the alarm clock at Crona she threw it at the wall.

He puts a hand over his heart dramatically. "Maka your breaking my heart."

"That's nice, just what do you want."

"Your dads coming." all the playfulness is all gone and he is now very serious.

"No he is not." she says but inside her head doubts herself. "He hasn't told m-"

"He doesn't want you to know. He wants to catch you in a mistake so your place as the next Head of the Clans will go to his son." Asura waits for her to react.

"How do you know this?"

"I am part of the Akiyama Clan." he goes into Maka's room to find an outfit for her to wear.

"Is everyone from all the Clans coming?" she starts to worry.

He talks while looking through her sad closet. "No just the main people. You really have no good clothes."

"That's because I don't have a reason to look nice. What time are they going to be here?" she lies down on her bed feeling more tired than before.

"In an hour." he gives up on her clothes. "I'm going to go buy you something to wear so while I'm gone take a shower and try to do something with your hair."

With that he rushes out.

She hates her father.

She hates him because of all the experiments he has done to her and the way he treats her.

He cannot stand the thought of a women being in charge of anything.

He thinks all women are weak.

He is wrong.

After taking a shower Maka looks at her hair not knowing what to do with it.

Maybe she could just chop it off.

But if she does that her father would probably accuse her of being a cross dresser.

She decides to put her hair in a high ponytail since that is all she is able to do.

Maka walks into her room and sees Asura looking through her drawings.

She goes toward him and grabs them "Didn't your mother ever teach you that invading a persons things is rude."

She puts them back inside her bag.

"Is this the one you're hunting now?" he has the drawing of Crona.

She grabs that one too wondering how he had that one when she knows she took all of them.

Asura hands her the a bag. "I'll be in the hall."

When he leaves Maka looks over her drawing of Crona.

She hasn't finished yet.

All she has drawn is his face and after drawing that she got stuck and didn't know what to do

She puts it away, needing to get ready.

Maka puts on the dress and jacket that she feels uncomfortable in.

She opens the door and Asura starts squealing.

"You look stunning." he starts adjusting her jacket. "Just a little make u-"

"No." she says strictly trying to push him out the door.

Sadly he is stronger than her and is able to carry her.

Maka starts squirming uncontrollably trying to get away. "Asura, let me go." she results to kicking him.

"Fine." he lets go dropping her to the ground.

She tries to leave fast, but before she can he pins her.

"Sorry Maka you lose." he starts painting her face.

Maka gives up and watches him put the make up on her.

He looks so concentrated with his eye brows drawn together showing the wrinkles he has on his forehead.

She stares at his face trying to remember every detail so that later she can draw him.

Soon he is done and let's go of Maka.

The second he lets go she flicks his nose.

"Ow why did you do that." he looks down at his nose making a ridiculous face.

Maka chuckles a little which catches Asuras attention.

"What?" she hates the way he is staring at her.

"I have never heard you laugh." he rubs the back of his neck. "Its cute."

"Thanks. I guess." she looks around not wanting see him staring at her and sees the make up.

She knows how she is going to get her revenge.

Maka grabs the lipstick and attacks Asura.

"What are you doing?" he covers his face with his arms enabling her from drawing on his face.

"Getting revenge." she states simply. "So stop hiding."

He peeks out of his shield "If I let you will you forgive me."

"Sure." she moves his arms away from his face and starts to doodle.

When she is finished Asura looks like a rainbow.

"You look fabulous." she says is a high pitch voice trying to sound like the girls at school.

"Whatever." he pulls her hair tie out letting her hair fall lose.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Your hair." he states simply.

Maka wants to tell him that she already did her hair, but knows that it probably looks bad so lets it slide.

"Done." he kisses her cheek. "Good Luck." And with that he leaves.

She rubs her cheek not wanting Asura cooties and goes into the living room to clean cleans up the broken vase.

When she's done it is 9:45 so she has fifteen more minutes until they invade.

She goes to check on Crona and to her surprise he is glued to the TV.

No matter how many times she has called his name he won't respond.

"Crona!" she shakes his shoulder.

"Ahh!" he jumps at least 3 feet in the air. "O-Oh, hi Maka. You look pretty." he mumbles the last part, but she hears it.

"Thanks. How do you like it?" she sits next to him wanting to watch too.

He scoots giving her space. "I like it, but umm... n-nevermind."

"Are you confused? It is okay to be confused, Code Geass is hard to get if you don't watch from the begging."

He looks away uncomfortably "It's just that t-they did something weird."

"Weird how?" Makas eyes are still on the TV, even tough she has watched it over a million of times she still finds it entertaining.

"W-Well... t-they got really close and p-pressed both of their lips t-together." Crona speaks very seriously "Were they trying to eat each other?"

Maka just stares at him not knowing how to answer.

He doesn't know what a kiss is and he thought they were trying to eat each other.

She thinks about how she should explain it and comes up with nothing.

"No they were not trying to eat each other they were kissing."

"Why do they do that?"

Maka hesitates before answering. "Well... They do it because they like each other a lot and want to show the other person how much they like them."

Crona thinks over this for a while. "H-Have you kissed anyone?" he blushed a little at this question.

"No." her lips have been cut off, sewed together, and burned but they haven't been kissed.

She wonders if she would feel anything, but doubts it.

"Maka do you like me?" he asks almost scared.

"Of course." she answers truthfully.

Then she understands what he is getting at. "Just because a person likes a person doesn't mean they should kiss. Kissing is if..." Maka looks down and searches her brain for an explanation. "People kiss because the other person is special to them and the person they kiss is someone they want to be with for as long as they live. At least that is how it should be. Now people kiss people just to feel something, whether they care for the other person or not."

"Oh." he looks down. "I-Is that wrong?"

"It depend on your definition of wrong."

Crona looks in her eyes. "Is it wrong to you?"

"No" If she could feel she would do the same thing, but she can't.

She gave up all of her feelings when she buried her sadness.

Maka looks at Crona and the way he stares at her makes her heart race.

Why is she feeling like this?

She felt like this yesterday too and she doesn't know whether she likes it or not.

Maybe she could just try.

There is nothing wrong with trying and if it doesn't work there is no harm done, right?"

"Wrong!" screams the voice in her head.

She ignores it and leans in to Crona.

She goes very slowly allowing him to stop her when he likes, but he doesn't do so.

Finally when their lips touch it is very soft and gentle.

She waits for a good ten seconds and doesn't feel anything.

When she is about to give up she feels something.

Maka gasps and backs away.

She couldn't have felt anything, she was probably just imagining it she tells herself.

"M-Maka I-I'm sorry. I did i-it wrong." he is shaking. "Pl-Please don't b-be mad I-"

"No, it's okay. I just..." she doesn't continue not knowing what happened.

She covers her face with her hands and takes a deep breath.

"D-Did you not like it."

She shakes her head . "No, it's the oppos-"

DING DONG!

Great.

"Crona I have to go." She stands up. "Promise me you won't come out of this room."

He nods.

He still looks like he is about to break.

Maka doesn't know what she is about to do is the right thing or not, yet still does it.

She gives him a quick kiss hoping it will calm him down. "We will continue this later. Okay?"

DING DONG!

"Coming." she says in her pretend sweet voice.

She locks the guest room door and open the outside one.

"Hello." she smiles and hopes it doesn't look too unnatural.

"Hello." replies her father also wearing a fake smile.

Next to him is what she assumes is his new wife and son and behind them is the other Clan leaders.

Maka stares at the little toddler.

He has the same eyes as she does.

"Are you going to invite us in?" he asks impatiently.

"Yes, come in." she closes the door after them. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Were just checking up on you as any father should." he glares at her and Maka can see behind that smile he is pissed.

An hour later when everyone else is gone besides her father he shows his true self. "You stupid naive girl." he kicks her in the gut.

She falls down from the blow and doesn't even bother getting back up.

He continues to kick her. "You made me look dumb."

"No you did that to yourself."

He grabs her by the neck choking her. "What? What did you say?"

"You heard me." she gasps for air.

He screams and throws her hard against the wall.

He walks to her to continue the abuse, but in the middle of kicking her he got knocked to the ground.

"Stop!" she hears Crona yell and then a crack.

And then another.

And another.

Maka pulls Crona of him. "No." she pushes him away. "No, no, no."

"Y-You have a ghost." he points at Crona. "I win! You will be killed as a traitor."

Maka laughs.

They both look at her like she has gone mad.

"Did you forget that I can't die." she grabs her gun that was in the drawer and shoots herself.

"Maka!" he catches herself before she hits the ground. "Maka!" he shakes her violently looking around not knowing what to do.

He looks over at her father. "Help her!" he screams

"Why?" he tries to get back up, but fails.

Crona broke his ribs and may other bones.

"M-Maka. Wake up. You c-can't fall asleep in the middle of the day, silly." he sobs and starts to hiccup.

He then fells hands wipe his tears.

"Why are you crying." she looks at him worried.

"Ma-" he gets interrupted by her.

She flicks him on the nose. "You can only cry in front of me, only I can see these tears." she gets up.

She sits next to her father. "So I'm going to give you two options. The first option is that you kill yours-"

"No." he says stubbornly.

She smiles evilly. "That's fine with me. I'll just go with option two and do exactly what you did to me." Maka grabs the knife in the kitchen. "What should I start with first? I could cut all your limbs off. Or I could set you on fire. Maybe I should cut your organs out. No. I know what I should do. I can skin you alive. Remember when you did that to me?" She starts slowly skinning his hand.

"No! Stop." he starts tearing.

"Oh look your crying." she wipes his tears with the knife cutting him in the process. "Have you reevaluated your choice."

"Yes." he clenched his teeth together. "Give me the gun."

She grabs the gun. "Nope sorry. I know you, you're going to shot me with it to give yourself time to call for help." she points it at his head. "So I'll do it myself. Any last words."

"Monster." he spits. "You're not human, you're a-" she shots him.

She doesn't want to hear those words again.

Those word have been haunting her for her whole life.

Maka turns around to face Crona. "We have to leave before they come back looking for him." she grabs his hand and goes out threw the window.

They both run like mad men.

Then she remembers that she left her drawings.

Maka stops and runs back into the house leaving a confused Crona following after.

She grabs her drawing bag and leaves.

Most of these ghost have been forgotten by the ones they loved or never had anyone, but she will remember them with these drawings.

Her drawings are their proof of life.

She has only one place to go and hope he will allow her and Crona to stay, however she really doubts it.

She looks over at Crona and he is already looking at her.

Maka can't decipher the looks on the face and hopes he isn't scared of her.

Anything but that.

She found someone that allows her to feel and she doesn't want to let that go.

Not now and not ever.

* * *

_**NOTE:**_

_**School is now over for me (thanks goodness) so I will be updating chapters faster. I will probably have 2 or 3 new chapters a week. I would really love it if you guys would give me feedback so I know if what I'm writing is good or not. Thanks a lot for reading my story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Maka sits down out of breath trying to remember where he said his new apartment was at.

Was it 545 Blues Ave, or maybe it was 545 Orange Ave.

She knows for sure that it had a color in it, but what color?

She looks back down at Crona and he is staring at her hand very intensively.

"Your scared of me now, aren't you?" she pulls her hand out of his and crosses her arms over her chest like a shield that will protect her from his answer.

"No." he speaks firmly. "I feel mad at your dad for hurting you, I wanted to hurt him when you said what he did to you."

"Well you can't. Because I killed him." Crona looks at her worried. "I'm glad, he deserves it for experimenting on me like that."

Maka remembers every single thing he did to her.

Her brother wasn't dead at that time so at the time her feelings were not locked up.

She still didn't feel pain as much as others because of her healing abilities, but she was still able to feel the things they did and it was horrible.

When she returned after they finished there test their father told her brother that she was in a fire which was why she was gone so long.

However, that wasn't true and she wanted to tell her brother so, but she didn't.

She saw how well they got along and the only time they ever fought was when he tough their father treated her wrong.

"I-Its okay Maka, I was also experimented on."

"When?" she get very worried and angry at who ever hurt him. "Who?" she sits up and looks Crona in the eyes.

Crona looks down not wanting to remember. "Before and even now."

She doesn't get what he is saying. "How can you still be experimented on, you're a ghost."

He looks up at her. "That is the point." he has a haunted look in his eyes that changes the color to a pale color. "She put us in a coma by making us brain-dead and now she is trying to fix u-us. S-She wants to be a famous s-scientist known for c-cureing pe-people." by now he is shaking really bad.

Maka wraps her arms around him hoping to calm him down. "Who?" she speaks softly.

"M-Medusa." he relaxes in her touch. "My mother."

Maka is shocked.

She thought only her parent was like that, but she was mistaken.

She still has a question about what he said. "What did you mean by us?" she stops hugging him because he stopped shaking.

"She also put my brother Ragnarok into a coma."

Now it makes sense.

She was wondering why that ghost was in the room where Crona's body was at.

It was because Ragnarok's body was behind the curtain.

Maka gets up and helps Crona to. "We have to get going before they catch up to us."

She walks to Asura's house remembering the street name.

Once they get there Maka looks for a place to hide Crona.

"Hid behind the bushes." she points it out to Crona.

"Okay."

"Stay hidden." she walks toward the door.

She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

DING DONG!

Maka looks back at Crona and puts a finger to her lips telling him to be silent.

He nods in return.

"Maka?"she hears Asura question.

"Oh, um.. hi." she waves like a dork.

He stares at her for a long time knowing something is wrong and trying to get in her mind, but she closed it.

"Are you done?" she asks feeling a bit annoyed.

"No." he asks trying harder to get into her head. "I know there is something wrong and I have to find out."

Maka looks down. "Can I stay the night?" she looks down at the ground hating that she has to asks for someones help even if the person is Asura.

Asura continues to stare without blinking. "Why?"

"Why does it matter."

"Fine then." he starts to close the door.

Maka stops the door from closing with her foot. "Wait." she says desperately.

He does what she asks and waits.

While he waits Maka closes her eyes and breaks down the walls she build in her head brick by brick, the same way she built it.

The moment she took one brick down Asura was already able to see everything.

He steps outside of his house not believing what he saw, but to his disbelief there it is.

There is a ghost in his front yard hiding behind a bush.

Asura turns around and grabs Maka's hand. "Maka can I speak to you in private." he drags her into his apartment and closes the door. "You kissed a ghost!" he screams.

Maka just stares at him. "That's what you are mad about?" she steps closer to him. "I killed my father and before that I skinned his hand and you are upset because I kissed a ghost."

"Yup." he is silent for a while and then realized how bad that sounded. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be mad. Are you okay?" he grabs her hands.

"Of course I am." she tries to get her hands out of his but can't.

"Are you really?"

Maka sighs. "If you don't believe me just read my mind, its open for your snooping." she lies on his couch wanting to go to sleep. "So can we stay the night? I'll be gone by morning."

"Where will you go?" he moves her feet and sits down.

She rests her feet on his lap. "I don't know."

"Then stay here." he plays with her shoe lace. "Forever."

She looks at him worried last time it started with him being possessive. "I can't, they will come looking for me and I don't want you to get involved."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Even if you can, would you want a ghost to live in your house?"

Asura frowns. "Why was he living with you?" he stops playing with her shoe lace and looks at her.

"Why not." she shrugs.

"That's not an answer." he gets upset.

"Can we stay or not?" she sits up.

Asura gets up to leave. "Yeah, whatever."

Maka gets up and goes outside to get Crona.

Crona is basically running away from a bird. "N-No stop f-following m-me, I don't want t-to hurt you."

She chuckles and walks toward the bird whistling.

The birds attention is off Crona and on Maka and it starts walking toward Maka.

"Hello Scout." Maka pets the bird's head softly.

Scout tweets back.

"Crona come here." she calls to him.

He comes out from behind the tree and sits 5 feet away from her.

Maka scoots closer. "Here." She hands him the bird.

He hesitates. "Its okay." she says.

He grabs it and is shocked that he can feel it in his hand.

Scout starts peeking at his hand and Crona giggles. "How?" he asks.

"Scout's a ghost like you, Asura found him and kept him as a pet." Maka yawns. "Lets get inside, I really want to sleep." she stands up.

"O-Okay." he stands up and puts Scout down. "Bye Scout."

Once they get in Asura just stands in the middle of the room staring at Crona.

Slowly he hides behind Maka shaking.

Maka gets really close to Asura and squashes his cheeks together. "Asura can you please save your crazy for tomorrow, because right now I just really want to sleep." she rubs her eyes.

Asura smiles. "Okay." he grabs Maka and carries her.

"No Asura let go." she pulls on his hair.

He pouts. "Do I have to?"

She nods.

When Maka is put down she holds Crona's hand. "Where is the guest room?" she asks.

"I don't have one this apartment only has one room."

"Oh." she looks around and realizes how small his apartment is.

Asura grabs her hand. "You can sleep with me, like before."

Maka nods. "But is the bed big enough for three people?"

Asuras smile falls. "Maka, ghost can't sleep."

"I know that, but Crona is a Coma ghost."

He glares at Crona. "Of course he is." he walks toward the room and Maka follows holding Crona's hand.

Maka sees the bed and jumps on in and lets out a content sigh.

She looks up and sees Crona and Asura in a staring contest.

She grabs both of their arms and pulls them down making them fall. "Sleep." she orders.

They both stare at her and follow her command not being able to disobey her.

Soon both of them are a sleep leaving Maka awake and alone with her thoughts.

Her horrible memories of the past and of today.

She wanted to and still wants to torture him like he did to her.

She scared herself with all the things she want to do to him and wonders if its wrong and again the voice in her mind answers her. "It is very wrong."

To add to her list of faults she can also add crazy to her list.

She sees Asura wrap his arm around her and Crona nuzzle his head against her shoulder.

She smiles.

She will be okay.

As long as she has them everything will be alright.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face having comfort that she won't be alone again.

But sadly for her she is wrong and will soon be alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

Maka waits irritatedly and occupies herself by making a mess with the syrup, whip cream, and butter.

As she continues to play with the food Crona just watches.

And Asura sings obnoxiously while making pancakes.

Maka can not take it anymore and explodes. "Shut up!" She yells. "You woke me up at 7 am to eat pancakes that look disgusting and now you are singing the most horrid song-"

Asura interrupts her by covering her face with his hand. "Just shush and eat my food." he gives her a new plate and gives her two pancakes.

She stabs the pancakes with her fork and pouts. "Only two?"

Asura laughs. "How many more do you want?"

She drowns her pancakes with syrup and whip cream. "At least 5 more."

Maka looks up at Asura getting a little suspicious about the way he is acting.

She has been faking laughs her whole life which makes her an expert at it and she knows for sure that Asura was faking.

"Here you go." he adds 5 more pancakes on her plates with a fake smile and sits in his seat to eat.

Maka also drowns the rest of those pancakes in syrup and whip cream and starts to eat.

In the middle of her second pancake Maka has had enough and stops eating. "Why are you staring?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not." he continues to eat and Maka does so too.

But soon again he stares at her again.

She stops eating and stares at him back.

They have a stareing match and after a long time Asura looks down and timidly speaks. "Yesterday when I was looking in your mind I saw something."

"What was it?" she gets worried, because she hasn't told him everything.

He looks over at Crona not wanting to say it in front of him.

"Just say it, I don't care if Crona hears." She rushes him.

Asura takes a deep breath. "How many of them did you kill?"

Maka clenches her fist tight hoping it wasn't going to be this. "57." she states bluntly.

Maka gets up and gives a fake smile. "I have to go to the restroom." she heads to the restroom.

Once the door is closed she falls to the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head laying on her knees trying to get as small as she can.

She bangs her hands against her head rapidly trying to get the memory out of her head, but no matter many times he hit her head she can not stop it.

All she can remember is how that little kid begged for his families lives.

He couldn't have been more than 6 and he was willing to sacrifice his life for his family.

She gets up washes her hands and then splashes water on her face.

Maka gets out ready for any questions Asura may have.

She sits back down and she notices Asura has finished his food and his plate is gone. "Maka can I cut your hair?" he asks normally acting like nothing happened.

"Really?" Maka leans forward.

"Yeah." he nods. "Do you mind if I also die it."

She shakes her head excitedly. "I don't mind, but why?"

"They are going to start looking for you so if they can't recognize you they won't find you." he opens and cabinet and grabs scissors and a box of black hair die.

Asura drags Maka's chair in front of a mirror which makes a loud obnoxious noise.

He first cuts her hair and starts with the length.

He cuts it to her belly button and then he moves to the top of her head to cut layers.

Maka looks down at her hair. "That's all your going to cut?" she questions.

"Yeah, I like it long." he concentrates on her layers making careful cuts. "Long hair suits you."

She looks at her hands and starts humming a song.

"Oh." Asura says almost like he was offended.

"What?" she looks up at him.

"You get to hum, but I can't."

"That is because you were humming peanut butter and jelly time."

He finishes cutting her hair and starts to die it. "And it is a great song."

"Sure."

After he finishes Maka looks in the mirror and doesn't know whether or not she likes her hair.

It is really dark compared to her skin and he added so many layers that is makes her hair look like it has some volume.

At least he didn't cut her bangs because for some reason she likes them the way they are.

"How do you like it?" Asura asks.

"Its fine." she looks over at Crona. "Do you like it?"

Maka waits for an answer, but all she gets is silence.

Crona stares at her not hearing what she said because or her eyes.

They are so bright to him and seem almost glowing.

He snaps out of it. "W-What did you say." he looks back to where he last saw Maka, but doesn't see her.

"I asked if you liked my hair." Crona jumps in shock not realizing that she was next to him.

He blushes at the way she stares at him and nods.

Maka leans forward and inspects his face which makes him very uncomfortable.

"U-Um Maka?" he asks

"Yea?" she says and continues to stare at his face

He looks away from her and Maka grabs his face turning him back towards her and she points out something.

"What this?" she pokes a scar that run down his cheek.

Crona shakes his head. "It is n-nothing."

Maka watches him and by his body language she knows it is not nothing.

She starts to trace his scar with her finger.

This action makes Crona have a hard time breathing and turn make a pink tint appear on his cheeks.

"I can make it disappear if you like." Maka says casually.

"You can do that?" Asura questions.

"Yeah, last year a kid got cut and while the teachers went to get the nurse I was told to put pressure on it and when I removed my hand the cut was gone."

"But can you heal a ghost." he leans in to her touch loving the way she makes him feel.

"I can't heal the ghost you, but I can with your actual body." she drops her hand realizing she is still touching his scar.

"Okay." he gets up after Maka and start to leave.

"Are you really going to leave like that?" Asura asks.

Maka looks down and remembers this morning she changed out of her dress into Asura's clothes that were ten sizes to big.

She goes into his closet and find something that fits a little better.

After she changes she looks down and the clothes are still to big on her but she rather wear this than that dress.

Asura laughs at her appearance and tucks in the shirt that goes to her knees. "Lets get you some clothes too while we are out."

"I can do it myself." she pushes his hands away and tucks they shirt in herself.

When she is done they start walking toward the mall.

Fortunately Asura only lives a few blocks away from it.

Once at the mall Asura drags Maka into one of the most girly stores he can find and makes Maka try on so many dresses.

"Do I really have to try these on?" she looks at the dresses thinking about all the work she has to do to put them all on and all off again.

"Yep." he pushes her into the dressing room.

Crona stands behind Asura awkwardly not knowing what to do or to say.

He wonders if it would be better to not say anything at all.

"Why you?" Asura asks with his back still to Crona.

Crona doesn't know what he is asking and stays silent.

"What makes you so special that would make her kiss you." he turn around to look at Crona.

Crona looks down. "I d-don't know."

He has also been thinking this.

Maka confuses him so much because at times she can be so affectionate with him and then she will act coldly.

Its like she is at war with herself.

"Do you l-love her?" Crona asks Asura.

Asura turns a little pink at this question. "Yea I love her." he takes a deep breath. "But I don't know if I love her like a sister or as something else."

They both stand there awkwardly both not knowing how to continue the conversation.

Then Maka comes out in a pink striped sundress that shows the little curves she has.

"Can I take it off now." she squirms in the dress.

Crona can't help but stare at her.

Asura get closer to her and put his hands around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she questions him.

"You have gotten so skinny." his hands almost touch when they are on her waist. "Have you been eating."

"I have been eating a lot, it's just that my metabolism is very fast and burn up all the food I eat." she pushes his hands away. "Can I not try on anymore dresses?"

"Sure." he looks at her with a worried look.

"Don't worry about me. It is not like I can die." she walks back into the dressing room and changes back into Asura's clothes.

The rest of the mall event is uneventful.

They get Maka clothes that she feels comfortable in and before they leave into the hospital Maka changes into her clothes which is an oversized hoodie and black jeans.

As they walk to the hospital they get to the street that is crowded and Maka gets scared.

She tightly grabs one of Crona's and one of Asura's hands.

They both look back at her and the only one that is surprised is Asura.

Crona remember last time how she was, but Asura never knew.

"Maka what's wrong." Asura asks.

She shakes her head gripping harder on their hands.

Asura sighs and carries Maka and instead of pushing him away as she usually does she pulls him tighter and hides her head in his chest. "You don't always have to be strong." he softly strokes her hair while walking toward the hospital.

At this moment Asura knows that he loves her and not only as a sister he loves her more than that.

Crona follows after just watching.

Wishing he was the one that Maka would hold onto like that.

Once they get out of the crowd of people Maka pulls on Asura's ear to get his attention. "Can you put me down now?"

"Yeah." he smiles at her and puts her down.

"Maka?"

Maka looks at Crona wondering whats wrong.

"I don't think we should go to the hospital." he doesn't look at her.

"Why?"

He looks at her. "H-He might hurt y-you again."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't be sure about that."

Maka puts her pinky infront of Crona's face. "I pinky promise that he won't hurt me or you."

Crona stares blankly at her finger not knowing what to do.

She gets his pinky and puts them together. "If I break the promise them you get to cut of my pinky."

Crona pulls his pinky away horrified. "I-I don't want to do that."

"I am playing that is just what they did a long time ago."

Before they know it they are at the door of Crona's room, but when they open the door the first thing Maka notices is that Crona's body is missing.

They all walk inside wondering what happened when Ragnarok comes out of hiding and punches Crona.

Maka sees this and before he can hit him again Maka hits Ragnarok causing him to fall to the ground.

He looks at her for a while not recognizing her, but then he remembers the green eyes.

"You're the girl from last time." he gets up and takes a swing at her.

She easily doges it and kicks him in the gut.

He tries to attack her again but Asura goes behind him and grabs his hands and crush them.

They all hear the crack of Ragnaroks knuckles breaking.

"Let go." he attempts to kick him but Maka grabs his foot which makes him land on his face.

"What happened to Crona's body." she nudges her foot to his head.

He sits up. "She took it." he spits.

"Okay." she starts to leave realizing they have no purpose to be there.

"Ragnarok why are y-you following us?" Maka hears Crona ask.

"I can't stay at the hospital anymore so where do you expect me to go."

"A-Any where beside with m-me." he walks faster trying to get away from him.

As they continue to argue Asura whispers to Maka. "Shouldn't we try make Ragnarok move on?"

"Not unless Crona wants us to." Maka watches arguing with each other and she knows its only what siblings do.

She realizes that Crona would be upset if Ragnarok was gone.

"Hey girl, I know I'm good looking and all but stop staring." he yells to Maka.

"Have you seen yourself because I wouldn't consider a person with no nose or mouth attractive."

"I have a nose and mouth, right Crona?"

"No y-you don't Ragnarok. You have a b-big X across your face." he points to the X.

He puts a hand on his face in not believing them, but he does feel it. "How?"

"It is because all the anger you have." they get back to Asuras house and thankfully since it was later the street wasn't too full.

"Can I go back to normal?" For some reason they are all surrounding her while she is looking through her bag.

"If you get rid of all the anger." Maka stops looking and thinks. "I might be able to... nevermind."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing." She finds what she was looking for and shows it to Ragnarok.

It is a drawing of what he looks like now.

He stares at it in disbelief.

Ragnarok grabs her by the neck. "I know you have another way to change me back so do it, or I will kill you."

Asura and Crona start to make Ragnarok let her go, but Maka put her hand up telling then to stop.

"Try it." she gasps.

He crushes her neck and they hear a snap and Ragnarok drops her corpse to the ground. "Should have told me."

Asura and Crona both look mortified and run up to Maka.

They lay her on the couch and wait for her to heal.

Ragnarok watches then wondering what they are doing.

Her neck slowly starts to get fix and then she opens her eyes breathing.

She walks up to Ragnarok and looks him in the eyes. "Thanks, I really enjoy dying and then coming back to life."

He looks freaked out and asks. "What are you?"

Maka looks down almost sadly. "I don't know." she starts yanking on her hair. "I don't know what I am, or if I am even human. Maybe I am a monster as he said."

Ragnarok just stares at this girl who looks so fragile and vulnerable.

She looks nothing like the girl he saw at the hospital or the daring girl who told him to try to kill her.

Maka stops her self-pity and goes outside.

Crona and Asura both follow concerned.

They sit next to her watching her as she stares at the moon.

"Am I really a monster?" Maka asks quietly.

"No." they both say at the same time.

"You're special." Asura says trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to be special. I want to be died." she stands up takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. "Lets go inside." Before she opens the door to go back inside Crona hugs her from behind.

She looks back at him a little shocked.

"Crona?" she questions.

"Stop being so strong all the time. It is okay to cry, I will comfort you like you comforted me." he hugs her tighter.

Maka smiles at his words. "I want to cry. I want to cry so much, but I can't. I didn't cry when I saw my brother died, when I killed all those people, or when they experimented on me. I don't think it is possible for me to cry." She turns around and holds his hands. "But if I do you'll be the first person I go to."

They walk in to the house and Ragnarok is a sleep on the ground.

The three of the also go to sleep Crona waits until he thinks Maka is a sleep and kisses her on the cheek. "Goodnight Maka." he whispers.

She opens her eyes and looks at Crona who turns red at being caught.

He turn the other way not wanting to face her.

"Goodnight Crona." she whispers and kisses him on the cheek.

He falls to sleep with a smile on the face and doesn't have any nightmares that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Take a deep breath Maka tells herself hoping that she will calm down.

She has always hated school and all the people in it.

Why was she forced to go when she was already at the age were she could decide whether or not to drop out.

"Here." Asura hand her the school uniform.

Maka looks at it for a while and points to his pants. "Why can't I wear those."

"You mean pants?"

She nods.

He hands her back the skirt. "Maka you are a girl and girls are suppose to wear skirts."

Maka glares at him at what he said and stomps on his foot.

"Ow!" Asura watches her go up to the office woman.

She puts on a smile. "Excuse me."

"How can I help you?" A cheerful woman with an eye patch asks.

"I was wondering if I could get pants instead of a skirt."

"I am sorry, but girls wear skirts and boys wear pants."

"But you are wearing pants." she continues to smile but her voice has dropped from the happy high pitch voice to her regular voice.

This makes the women sweat. "Well, I'm a women and you are just a girl."

"And what defines a woman to you." she rests her chin on her hands and lazily looks at her.

She gulps. " A-A women must go through many painful things." she opens her mouth to continue but again Maka talks over her.

She sharply stares at her. "I've been through much worse than anything you will ever go through. What's the worst thing you've been through?" She answers her own question. "Was it emotional pain because of a guy that cheated on you or because you had a petty fight with one of your friends and you were both too stubborn to apologize? I have been through much worse than you emotionally and more importantly physically. I bet you have never been burned by someone until your skin was black or had all of your bones brok-." She stops.

Maka doesn't realize how quiet it is until she stops talking.

Everyone went silent when she began to talk and are now taking in what she said.

Crona silently grips her hand stopping her shaking.

Again she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." she hears the woman say.

She opens her eyes and the women isn't staring at her with pity like everyone else but with sympathy, acknowledging that Maka has been through many hardships.

"Here you go." she hands Maka pants. "The dress code never said girls couldn't wear pants."

"Thanks." She goes to get dress and the pants are a little too big.

It's not like Maka hates wearing skirts, it is that Asura said that girls had to wear it.

She opens the door and Asura and Crona are there.

"It is time for class." He hands Maka her schedule. "We have the same classes.

"That's good."

"The people are very nice so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried."

"Sure."

They open the door to the class and it is almost empty because they are early.

"Hi Asura." A cheerful girl with beautiful blue eyes smiles at him.

"Hey." he looks over at Maka. "Hana this is Maka."

Her smile falls a bit. "Hi."

Maka just stares.

She can tell this girl like Asura and Maka has never had a crush like regular girls and wants to ask Hana about it.

Asura nodges her with his elbow trying to tell her to say hi back.

"Hi." she looks away realizing that she is staring.

Two guys come in and they are also Asuras friends and Maka feels awkward.

After he introduces her they ask if they are dating.

"Yeah." Asura puts his arm around Maka.

She notices the girls face and pushes Asura's arm away. "That's a lie."

"Don't be so shy." he pinches her cheeks playfully.

And she pinches back hard trying to hurt him. "I'm not."

"You don't have to be so violent." he rubs his cheek.

The others laugh at them believing Asura. "So are you guys going to prom."

"I haven't asked her yet." Asura answers.

"Oh." They smirk at him and leave them alone.

He takes her hand and lead her outside.

"Why did you lie?" she asks when they are alone.

"Because we live together and if anyone finds out we have an excuse." he crosses his arms and looks down. "And because I wanted to go to the dance with you."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"What?" his face is pink which confirms her question.

"You rubs your neck when you get embarrassed."

"Oh." he stops. "So, do you want to go?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah." he smiles.

"Then I'll go."

Asura hugs her tightly and laughs. "Thanks you. Its going to be so much fun."

Rest of the day is filled with boring things that she already knows and jealous girls that are rude to her.

At lunch she doesn't want t deal with them or Asura and eats outside where no one can find her.

Besides Crona.

"Hey." she pats the spot next to her. "Sit down."

"Okay."

He sits down and Maka lies on his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"N-No." he looks away when she makes eye conact.

"I'm glad you came." Yet again she is playing with his hair.

"Me too." Crona feels relaxed and in some way not when she does that.

He likes the feeling, but his face turns warm.

She stops suddenly and places her hands on his face.

"M-Maka?" he turns even more red.

"Your face is warm, but everything else about you is cold." she stares at him for a while and he looks away uncomfortably. "I wonder if your lips are warm to."

Unlike last time when she slowly leaned to kiss him she rushed it.

Crona's eyes widen and he gasps.

It took a second to feel it but when she did she needed more and deepen the kiss and clutches his shirt pulling him closer.

There tongues mix and Crona purrs at the feeling.

She smirks against his lips and does it again.

Crona feels embarrassed and tries to do the same thing to her, but his movements are clumsy and unsure.

Maka doesn't care about how clumsy the movements are she only cares about the feeling he causes her.

The bell rings and she pulls away from him.

Crona has a dumb look on his face and stares at the ground.

"Come on." She grabs his hand helping him up.

"You sound like a cat." She whispers as they walk back to class.

He blushes again. "N-No I don't."

Maka walks into class with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you look happy." Asura says to her.

"Sorry." she stops smiling.

Asura looks over at Crona reading his mind and when he looks over at them Asura wraps his arms around Maka.

"I love you Maka." He says with his eyes still on Crona.

"Okay." She pulls his hands away and starts to draw.

Asura gets a little hurt thinking that she might act this way if he actually confessed. "Is that all your going to say?"

"Well, you have told me before."

He then remembers that before he went to the hospital he told her that he loved her, but that was when he loved her like a sibling.

Maka continues to draw Ragnarok for the rest of the class and what she thinks he might look like.

She gives him about the same facial features as Crona, but a little more masculine.

Unlike Crona she draws black hair and just because she can she draws snake bites piercings.

She finishes as the bell rings and puts the drawing in her folder.

"I'll meet you in the front." Asura says and goes to get his stuff in his locker that is on the other side of the school compared to hers.

Maka sees Crona walk with Asura and walks to her locker alone.

Two girls from her class are in front of her locker and she just shoves them.

They yell at her and start insulting her while she gets her things.

"Are you even listening." One of them says and try to throw a punch at her.

She grabs it and twists it behind her back until she cries from pain.

"I wouldn't suggest you start a fight with me." She walks away.

Maka meets up with Asura and Crona who still can't make eye contact with out blushing.

The rest of the afternoon passes with Maka helping Asura with homework he didn't get and watch animes with Crona and Ragnarok.

In the middle of night while everyone is sleeping Maka hears a loud crack and Ragnarok saying crap.

She walks into the kitchen and Ragnarok has a broken plate at his feet.

Maka being almost half dead goes to pick it up with her bare hands.

"Hey!" he warns her when she cuts herself.

She ignores him puts them in the garbage and then goes to clean the blood off the floor.

"Give me your hand." Ragnarok grabs her hand and looks for the cuts she made.

"They are all gone." She yawns.

He lets go of her hand. "Yeah. I forgot about the thing you could do."

She sits on the ground and asks. "What were you trying to do?" It comes out more like she is scolding him than she imagined.

"Nothing."

"You can't pick things up with your hands or you will break it." She gets the pen on the ground and put it in between them. "Some people can pick things up with their minds, but it takes lots of practice. Even ghost hunter who where born with the ability can only shake the object with out practice or concentration."

"What are you trying to say?" He sits down across from her.

"I've meet a ghost who was able to move things with his mind. So you should be able to do it to, right?" She thinks about leaving, but stops herself.

She looks at Ragnarok who is so focused on the pen and decides that she should try to.

Maka gets comfortable and stares at the pen. "First one that makes it move wins."

Ragnarok grins at the challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Ragnarok wakes up by hearing yelling and when he opens his eyes he finds an arm wrapped around him.

He looks over and discovers that Maka is the one cuddling him.

He tries to push her away and when he does he notices that his hand isn't black anymore.

Ragnarok sits up stretches his arms out and to his shock they are his natural pale skin color.

Both Crona and Asura stare at Ragnarok.

He shakes Maka in trying to wake her up, but fails.

"Cow! Get up." He screams at her.

"Shut up." She mumbles and curls herself up into a ball.

Getting annoyed he punches her.

"What is your-" She stops midway and stares at his face for a minute. "I was right!"

Maka gets excited and gets really close to Ragnarok.

"Get away." He pushes her face away. "When did you do this?"

"I don't know." She says while playing with his snake bite piercings.

He slaps her hands away. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your piercings."

"I know this, but why?"

"Fine, I'll stop." Maka does stop and finally notices Asura and Crona. "Morning."

"Morning" Says Asura.

"G-Good morning." Says Crona.

"Why were you sleeping with him." Asura questions.

Maka gets up and looks for food. "Because I fell asleep." She doesn't find anything besides ice cream so eats that.

Asura doesn't ask anymore questions realizing he won't get any answers from her.

He drags a chair close to Maka gets a spoon and eats the ice cream too.

"No." She moves the ice cream away. "You're going to eat it all."

"Its my ice cream." He continues to eat it.

"Fine." She shares with him, but stuffs her face with ice cream so he will have very little.

In the middle of eating she remembers something and stops. "Ragnarok."

After getting his attention she says. "I won." Maka stares at the pen and soon it is shaking.

"That doesn't count." He says being stubborn. "You have to make it actually move."

"It does count and it did move." Maka eats the last scoop of ice cream.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Soon they get into a screaming match with just the words yes and no.

"Shut up!." Asura yells.

He then grabs Maka by the arm and drags her to the restroom with her uniform. "Go get dressed." He orders.

"But I don't want to go to school." She whines.

"You have to it is only your second day."

"Did you see what I did to him?" Maka points to Ragnarok. "Do you know how much energy it took to turn him human looking?"

He looks at her and doesn't answer.

"It took a lot and now I am very sleepy. So I am not going." She walks away from Asura and goes into the bedroom.

Maka jumps on the bed and then looks at Asura. "Are you going to school?"

"Yes." He says as he readjusts his tie.

"You butt face." She mumbles.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing. Go to school already you're going to be late."

"I'm already late because of you." He walks out and yells bye before leaving.

Maka sees Crona and pulls him into bed with her.

She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes.

"You aren't warm." She sighs. "Asura is always warm, but you and Ragnarok aren't."

Maka pulls him closer. "Oh well. It doesn't matter I still enjoy hugging you."

He doesn't say anything and Maka gets worried.

"Crona?" She looks at his face and finds it a dark red.

She smiles at him that shy smile that he loves so. "Adorable." She rests her hand on his face. "Your face is warm again."

Maka kisses him gently unlike last time.

"M-Maka?" He looks down not being able to look at her.

"Yea." She stops touching him thinking that is the problem.

"You said before that people k-kiss because the other person is special to them and they want to show them and that t-they want to be w-with that other person f-forever. Is that how you f-feel or is it o-only m-me that feels l-like that?" He holds his tears back not letting him cry in front of Maka again. "I don't mind if you d-don't feel the s-same way I-I..."

Maka pulls his chin up needing to see his eyes to know if he is crying or not, but he pulls his chin back down not letting her see.

She pulls his chin up again and as she thought he was crying.

"Why did you try to hide your tears from me." She gently cleans his face. "Please don't hold your tears back when you are with me."

He doesn't answer as tears keep flowing faster and faster, but he is using all of his will power to keep quiet and not hiccup.

Maka caresses his cheek. "Crona." She whispers not wanting anyone else to hear. "You can't feel that way for someone like me. You heard my father I am a monster, I have killed so many people just to get the affection from my father that I desired. You can't feel that way towards me, you just can't"

"But I do." He says with his hoarse voice. "I don't care about what you did before. It doesn't matter to me and won't affect the way I feel for you."

"Yes it does. You don't know how happy I felt when you told me that you said that you wanted to be with me forever. I am so terrified of being alone, but it is going to happen because nobody can actually be with me forever."

Crona holds Maka's hand. "I can Maka and I will. B-But does that m-mean you feel the same way about m-me?" His eyes sparkle with hope.

She grips his hand. "Crona you will never know just how special you are to me, but you can't be with me forever it is impossible. My body can restore itself no matter how badly I am injured and the people who did experiments on me realized that my body won't get older after I am done maturing at age twenty they estimate, which means I can never die." Maka looks down not wanting to look at Crona.

Their places seem to switch and instead of Maka pulling his chin up Crona pulls her chin up and kisses her.

"I won't let you be alone. I'll find a way for us to be together forever." He expects her to fight back and say it is impossible, but she doesn't

"I'm sleepy." She snuggles closer to him. "Sing."

"W-What?" He looks at her wondering how they went not being able to die to singing. "Why?"

"Because I feel like hearing you sing." Maka states simply.

Crona fidgets with his sleeve. "But I don't know what to sing."

"Sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

And because Maka asked he sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Pretty." Maka says after hearing him sing.

She gets out of bed and stretched. "I don't feel like sleeping anymore for some reason."

Maka and Crona walk out of the bedroom and find Ragnarok staring at the pen.

"You still can't do it?" Maka asks and sits next to him.

"You can't to it either."

"I will soon."

Crona asks confused. "What are you trying to do?"

Maka gets up to get another pen. "We are trying to move things with our minds. Do you wanna try to?"

"Sure."

She comes back with two pencils since she couldn't find any pens.

Maka gives one to Crona. "The first person to make it move wins and to Ragnarok it can't just shake it has to actually move."

Crona nods and stares at the pen.

Maka stares at Crona and wonders if he will actually find a way to stay with her forever, but doesn't count on it because she doesn't want to get her hopes raised.

Just enjoy the fact that you aren't alone right now she repeats in her mind.

But I will be she thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

BANG!

Maka turn around after hearing the deafening sound of a gun shot.

And the first thing she finds after turning around is Asura laying on the ground with blood spilling around him.

"Asura?" Maka kneels next to him and looks at the wound that won't stop bleeding.

She frantically looks around in horror searching for the person responsible for this mess.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE**

"Another one?" Maka asks Asura as he hands her another prom dress. "What is wrong with the others I tried on?"

"Nothing. I just like think this one will look better."

She sighs and walks back into the dressing room for the hundredth time today.

Asura patiently waits for Maka to get dressed and hears Crona and Ragnarok fighting again.

That is basically the only thing they have done today.

"Ragnarok you're scaring the costumers." He over hears Crona say.

"But its funny."

Asura looks over at them and Ragnarok is shaking things with his mind to scare others.

He is about to tell Ragnarok to stop, but isn't able to.

"Ragnarok stop." Maka scolds him.

He scoffs at her forgetting that she is a ghost hunter and able to beat him senseless. "You can't make me."

"Want me to try?" She takes a step closer to him.

He gulps. "Whatever it was getting boring any way."

Asura grabs Maka's arm and turns her to face him.

"Some ones being a little forceful." She comments.

He looks over at the plum colored dress he gave her and smiles.

Its plain with no sparkly designs that most prom dresses have, but the thing that makes it nice is that it gets longer in the back.

"Do you like it?" He asks Maka.

"Its easy to get on."

"I mean do you like how it looks."

Maka looks down at the dress. "I'm not really a good judge when it comes to how things look. Do you like it?"

He nods.

"Then I like it." She smiles. "I also like it because it does the thing."

"What thing." He asks.

Maka turns in circles and the dress spins around also into a circle shape.

Asura laughs at her. "I never knew you were such a girl."

She stops spinning and walks wabbly. "Is that a complement?"

"Yes. Go get changed back into your normal clothes so we can pay."

After done changing Asura holds Maka's hand basically leading her.

"Crona, Ragnarok we are leaving." She calls to them.

Others give her strange looks for talking to empty space, but she just stares back at them almost daring them to say something.

After they finish paying they start to walk back to Asura's house.

Soon they all are playing around and making jokes besides Asura.

Maka stares at him worried. "You okay?" She asks.

"Yea I'm fine." He stops looking behind him and looks at Maka.

She stares at him for a second longer not believing him, but then nods.

Asura looks back behind him and the guy he thought was following is gone.

He sighs in relief.

He realizes he was just being paranoid.

"You know Crona use to-" Ragnarok starts to say, but Crona covers his mouth.

"Ow!" Crona yelps when Ragnarok bites his hand.

Ragnarok starts again. "He use to-"

"No I didn't." He tries to fight Ragnarok and of course loses because of their sizes difference.

"If you tell her about that I will tell her what you use to do." Crona threats.

Ragnarok glares at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would." Crona glares right back at Ragnarok.

Maka and Asura both just watch with a smile on their faces trying not to laugh at their ridiculousness.

For some reason Asura looks to his right and he sees the guy from before.

This time he is aiming a gun at Maka about to pull the trigger.

Without thinking or hesitating he gets in front of her.

BANG!

Asura falls to the ground because of the impact and pain.

Maka turns around. "Asura?" She questions trying the hide the horror in her voice.

She kneels next to him and looks at the wound that won't stop bleeding.

She frantically looks around searching for the person responsible for this mess.

A boy who can't be older than 16 just stares with his hand shaking uncontrollably.

He notices Maka look at him and he run.

"Asura?" She asks again just making sure he is still alive.

"Ye-Yeah."

"Hang in there." She planned on stopping the bleeding by healing him, but she realizes that the place the guy shot him hit an organ.

"Crap." She says under her breath.

Even if she does close up the wound her will be bleeding internally and die.

Maka looks around at the people just staring. "Stop staring and help me. Somebody call an ambulance!" She yells at them desperately.

And they do.

She looks back at Asura and just stares at him.

She realized that he was aiming at her.

That kid was probably part of her clan that was now looking for her after she killed he father.

She wants to scream at Asura and call him an idiot for taking that shot when it wouldn't have hurt her.

"I know you're mad." He says in a cracked voice. "Yell at me like you would any other time."

"You're an idiot." She says softly. "It wouldn't have killed me. So why did you do that."

"I don't want you to get another scar. I've seen all the scars you have from dying and I know how much it hurts you every time you see them." He smiles trying to comfort her.

Maka grips his hand and squeezes it hard. "And you think you dying is not going to hurt me. It is going to hurt me more than a stupid scar. You're basically the last of my family." She takes a deep breath. "Remember how I was when my brother died."

He nods.

"If you die I'm probably going to end up like that again. Because you're like a brother to me."

A tear slowly roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, but you can't do that again "

They finally hear the siren of the ambulance.

She wipes away his tear. "You can't say sorry. It is my fault you are like this."

People come and put Asura on a stretcher.

Maka, Ragnarok, and Crona go into the ambulance with him.

Once in the stretcher Asura's eyes start closing while the Paramedics try to stabilize him.

All the while Maka is still griping his hand. "Open your eyes Asura you can't die."

He struggles to keep them open, but does.

"Maka I love you." He says very softly that Maka is barely able to hear.

"I know, Asura." She tries to smile at him.

"No you don't know." He says louder. "I don't love you just like a brother."

Her face falls.

"I know you don't love me back and I know how badly you think about love, but I just wanted to say it before I die."

"Idiot, Idiot, you idiot!" She let's go and covers her face with her hands. "Please, Please, Please, you can't leave me."

"Please." She whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Crona?" Asura says with a voice so quiet that it is hard to hear.

"Yes?" Crona responds.

Maka opens her eyes and stops trying to leave reality since she is curious of what Asura will say.

"Take care of Maka."

"I will."

"I don't need to be taken care of Asura." Her eyes scan his face over and over again needing to remember every detail.

Asuras eyes soon starts to close and Maka pinches his cheek in an attempt to keep him a little longer. "Please don't die."

"Maka can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

He doesn't even blush like he usually would because all of his blood was pouring out of his body. "Can you tell me you love me. Even if you have to lie."

Maka just looks away.

And once she looks back at Asura she has a big smile on her face about to say what he wanted to hear.

"No like you really would. I know that you would never tell I love you to someone with that kind of smile."

She laughs a sad and pathetic laugh.

Even when he is dying he is still the most pickiest person in the world.

She looks down and imagines how she would say this to someone.

Then this gets her thinking what love is and how would she even know if she loved someone.

Maybe she really does love Asura since she doesn't want him to leave her.

She wishes that Asura would live longer so she could ask him what love is since he is always great with that kind of stuff.

"Asura." She then looks at her hands not wanting to look at his face. "I love you."

Maka looks back at him right before his eyes shut and then the heart monitor goes flat line.

As the paramedics try to bring him back Maka just stares at him.

He was seconds from death, but he was still able to smile because of her.

She gets angry at herself because if it weren't for her he'd still be alive.

He could have meet someone, make a family, and then have a great life.

How could he say he loves her when she killed him.

She basically pulled the trigger.

After the doctor pronounces his time of death and cover his face with a blanket Maka heads toward his house ready to move somewhere else.

"Maka?" Crona tugs on her hand.

She looks over at him and Crona sees that her eyes look dead.

She pulls her hand away from Crona. "I don't have enough energy now to try to be emotional for you."

"Ohhh." Ragnarok points at Crona who only stares at him.

Once they get to the house Maka gathers all of her stuff which isn't too much and stuffs it into a bag.

And then she looks over at Asuras stuff almost scared to touch any thing.

She notices the scarf she made him a few years back.

It was a really bad scarf, but he still wore it during the winter.

Maka takes it and puts it around her neck and then rushes outside looking for Scout.

She whistles and he comes toward her.

She carefully hands Crona the bird. "Hold it for me."

Crona nods and looks at Maka for longer than she liked.

"I am fine." She starts to walk to one of the closest Motel.

After finally paying for the room Maka goes to the bed and hides under the covers.

Crona gets worried when Maka doesn't come out once for air and peaks under the blanket and finds Maka curled up into a ball with her hands covering her face.

He gets next to her and wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry I am not as warm as Asura."

Maka pulls him into a tight hug treating him almost like a big teddy bear. "I don't care."

Crona starts playing with Maka's hair and tries to remember that song he heard Asura sing before.

He remembers the beginning and starts to sings.

**_"The sun will come out_**

**_Tomorrow _**

**_Bet your bottom dollar _**

**_That tomorrow _**

**_There'll be sun_**

**_Just thinking about _**

**_Tomorrow_**

**_Clears away the- the-"_**

Crona stops unable to remember the rest.

_"Clears away the cobwebs_

_And the sorrows."_

Maka sings the part he forgot softly.

Crona smiles at her singing. "You sing pretty, like a bird."

She then remembers Scout and sits up looking around for him.

She sees the bird sleeping on Ragnarok which is a funny thing to see.

Maka lies back down. "Continue singing."

"But I don't know all of it."

"I'll sing the parts you don't know." She mumbles.

"Okay."

As they sing back and forth Crona falls asleep leaving Maka wide awake thinking about everything.

One thing that she was really worried about was that thought of being alone again.

Ragnarok and Crona will leave once their mother needs them for her sick experiments and then she will be alone.

But she can't be alone again or she will go mad.

Maka repeatedly tries to stop thinking, but no matter what she does it doesn't work.

So she spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and thinking about things that make her want to jump of a building.


End file.
